La Cena
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Luego de los terribles sucesos en ese edificio, John no pierde la esperanza, y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para obtener esperanza. Spoilers 2x03


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos ni me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencias: Spoilers 2x03

John nunca había visitado esa zona de la ciudad, ni siquiera en una de sus aventuras con Sherlock, gracias a quien pensaba podría recorrer Londres sin perderse.

Sin embargo, ese barrio elegante y al mismo tiempo a todas luces peligroso, le resultaba completamente ajeno.

Pero allí fue citado y tras pensarlo por muchas horas, decidió asistir. No estaba seguro de si era lo más inteligente a hacer, pero la necesidad de saber venció la batalla a la razón; o tal fuera el anhelo en su corazón que no lo dejaba en paz, no estaba seguro y prefería no pensar en ello.

Llevaba su chaqueta más elegante; ponerse una corbata habría sido una tortura, y después de todo, lo último que deseaba era impresionar a nadie.

En cuanto llegó al restaurant, estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta y regresar en la misma dirección en la que había llegado, pero aspiró con fuerza y cruzó la entrada.

No le extrañó que al dar su nombre fuera llevado de inmediato a una zona reservada del salón, donde esperaba ya una elegante mesa para dos. Desde su ubicación, podía ver las mesas vecinas de la derecha, pero altos maceteros interferían con su visión del otro flanco. La puerta se encontraba a solo unos metros en línea recta.

Hizo todo este análisis en apenas un par de minutos, tiempo suficiente para que su anfitriona se abriera paso desde la parte trasera del establecimiento, gesto que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

—Buenas noches, doctor, ¿ha esperado demasiado?—preguntó, en tanto ocupaba el asiento disponible, ayudada por un camarero que se adelantó presuroso.

—Como sabe perfectamente, señorita Adler, acabo de llegar.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, sacudiendo una invisible mota de polvo de su exquisito vestido.

—Esta es la parte en la que alaba mi apariencia; por favor, doctor, no me decepcione.

—Creo que la decepcionaría si lo hiciera—John ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

—Muy cierto, ¿deberia empezar a preocuparme su agudeza?

—¿Deberían ofenderme sus palabras?

Irene dio un par de lentas palmadas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Extraordinario, doctor, me ha sorprendido gratamente; pensar que no podía creer mi buena suerte de que aceptara cenar conmigo.

John carraspeó un poco, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de molestia.

—Señorita Adler, no me malentienda, si estoy aquí es por una razón en particular, creí que usted lo comprendería de inmediato…

La mujer pareció gozar con la incomodidad del doctor, que jugueteaba con una servilleta y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el camarero regresó a tomar su orden.

—Pida por mi, doctor, soy una mujer muy tradicional.

John casi se ahoga con el sorbo de agua que acababa de beber y se permitió el gesto infantil de rodar los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió, y en cuanto estuvieron a solas una vez más, decidió insistir.

—¿Qué sabe?

—Me gustan los hombres que no se andan con rodeos.

—Señorita Adler…

—Está bien, doctor, lo siento, no he podido contenerme—Irene sonrió de lado, con cierta tristeza—. Me temo que no puedo decir lo que a usted tanto le gustaría oír.

John se tomó un momento para procesar sus palabras, y al final, asintió con semblante pensativo.

—Claro, comprendo, era de suponer. Pero no podía evitar conserva la…

—…¿esperanza?

—Sí, solo esperanza; después de todo, no me queda nada más.

Irene extendió una mano sobre el mantel y sorprendió a John dándole una palmada amistosa en la que él usaba para tomar la servilleta.

—La esperanza es más poderosa de lo que imagina, John, es muy afortunado de conservarla.

—Preferiría un milagro.

—Oh, le aseguro que si mantener la esperanza no provoca un milagro, nada lo hará.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

La mujer asintió y volvió a su posición, haciendo un gesto complacido al ver aparecer la cena.

—Amará esta comida, doctor, es mi favorita.

John la veía con curiosidad, en gran medida extrañado por ese aire relajado y casi feliz que exudaba. Al parecer él era el único que continuaba abatido.

—Me alegra verla tan… recuperada, señorita Adler, pensé que la encontraría algo afectada aún.

Ella hizo un gesto con el tenedor, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Soy una sobreviviente, doctor Watson, y usted también, según he oído—sonrió como si acabara de recordar algo muy gracioso—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que dejé de serlo cuando morí.

John sacudió la cabeza, un poco aturdido por esa actitud que encontraba tan poco usual. No pretendía suponer que conocía lo bastante a una mujer tan compleja como Irene Adler para saber qué pasaba por su mente, pero aún así, era extraño.

—¿No tiene apetito, doctor? Por favor, coma algo, no quiere ofenderme.

—No, claro que no.

No tenía idea de qué temas tratar con ella, pero no iba a resultar ningún problema considerando que su acompañante parecía tener nulo interés en atenerse a las buenas maneras y dirigirle la palabra desde su último intercambio verbal.

Se preguntó por qué lo había citado con el único fin de compartir una mesa; ella sabía muy bien que solo fue para obtener alguna noticia, y si no contaba con ellas, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con esa pantomima?

Para cuando llegó el postre, se sentía tan aburrido como tenso, y lo primero no era algo que relacionara con esa mujer, así que algo muy especial debía ocurrir.

—Señorita Adler, necesito preguntar, ¿por qué me ha citado?

—Pensé que estaba claro—ella sonrió con gentileza—. Desde que lo conocí he deseado cenar con usted.

—Por favor, no pretenda engañarme como a un tonto; con quien deseaba cenar es con Sherlock.

—Claro, lo invité tantas veces—reconoció con desparpajo—; pero luego me dije… ¿por qué no con ambos?

John frunció el ceño, con la sensación de que algo pasaba, algo que no podía ver. De pronto, sintió como si una garra le atenazara el pecho.

—Señorita Adler, ¿qué está pasando?

—Nada, doctor, no sé a qué se refiere, ¿qué le parece el pastel? Imaginaba que lo pediría, he escuchado que le gusta el café—pasó un dedo por la copa, arrancando un sonido tenue y lastimero—; siempre y cuando no le añadan nada… extraño, ¿correcto?

John hubiera jurado que en ese momento una mano invisible le golpeó en el estómago y de allí la explicación a que de pronto perdiera todo el aire.

—¿Qué…?

—Pero estoy segura de que el cocinero no desea hacer ningún experimento con sus comensales, así que puede disfrutarlo sin preocupaciones.

—Señorita Adler…

—Siéntase libre de llamarme Irene, doctor, por favor, casi somos amigos—lo sorprendió al dejar la servilleta a un lado y levantarse con un movimiento enérgico—. Sabrá disculparme, pero tengo una reunión impostergable. Ha sido un verdadero placer, no podría imaginar un compañero más agradable; bueno, tal vez sí, uno diferente, pero ¿quién dice que no se puede tener lo mejor de ambos mundos?

—Sherlock.

La mujer puso una mano sobre su hombro, al pasar por su lado, y le susurró al oído.

—Él estará por siempre en nuestros corazones, y si intenta imaginarlo, es casi como si nos hubiera acompañado esta noche, ¿no es un delicioso pensamiento?

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar John fue en detenerla, de modo que se puso en pie e intentó bloquear su salida por donde había llegado, la parte trasera del local.

—¡Irene!

Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila, y esto pareció desconcertarla, porque giró apenas para sonreírle una última vez y señalarle la puerta del frente con un guiño, mientras un hombre fornido le salía al paso para impedir su avance; sin embargo, no fue el temor de terminar aplastado por ese guardia lo que le detuvo, sino ese simple gesto que parecía esconder un gran significado.

Corrió a la salida, y la abrió con un movimiento frenético, deteniéndose en la acera, mientras veía a uno y otro lado, con la respiración agitada y un golpeteo en las sienes. Fue hasta el final de la calle y regresó, pero fue en vano.

No podía ser, no veía nada, estaba imaginando cosas; ella no pudo querer decir lo que estaba pensando, ¿o sí?

Entró nuevamente al local, sin poder disimular su nerviosismo, y tal como supuso, no había rastro de Irene; cuando el maître se acercó con gesto adusto para entregarle la cuenta, se le escapó una maldición.

La mujer estaba aburrida y mientras esperaba la hora para su importante reunión, pensó que podría pasar el tiempo burlándose de él. No le ofendía su travesura, pero sí que jugara con sus emociones de tal modo; hacerle pensar que él estuvo allí todo el tiempo… eso fue demasiado bajo, aún para Irene Adler.

Tras pagar la cuenta, sin dejar de rumiar por lo bajo, se subió al primer taxi que le salió al paso, prometiéndose nunca más atender a uno solo de sus llamados.

De no haberse encontrado tan disgustado, habría podido notar un coche en la acera frente al restaurant, el mismo que no se movió de su lugar hasta que él se fue.

—Es una pena, creo que había empezado a agradarle.

—Vivirás.

—Oh, seguro que tú sabes de eso, ¿verdad?

Irene veía a su interlocutor con un mohín enfadado, que mutó pronto en una gran sonrisa sugerente.

—Me debes un favor, lo has visto—dijo—. Cena conmigo.

Sherlock la ignoró, con la vista fija en el cristal del coche, sin dejar de taladrar la oscuridad con obstinación, siguiendo el mismo camino del taxi que acababa de girar la esquina.

—Acabamos de hacerlo—al fin se movió, tomando la manija de la puerta y dándole una última mirada a Irene antes de salir—. Gracias.

Ella sonrió como si con esa simple palabra hubiera dicho todo lo que deseaba oír y se recostó en el asiento con ademán satisfecho.


End file.
